The present invention relates, in general, to a device used in association with the ignition lock of a vehicle to prevent theft of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ignition lock safety shroud.
Many inventions have been disclosed in the prior art for preventing the theft of vehicles. These devices are generally either of the mechanical or electronic type. Most of the conventional ignition lock systems are now mounted on the steering column so that the steering can be locked when the ignition is in its locked position. These devices are somewhat satisfactory. However, the criminal somehow has access to master keys making the theft quite easy. Also, the conventional steering column locking device can apparently also be released by prying on the lock which is on the side of the steering column.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved ignition lock safety device. According to the invention, the device comprises a safety shroud having a key lock associated therewith for covering the ignition lock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ignition lock safety shroud in accordance with the preceeding object and wherein the key receiving lock for the device is positioned facing the vehicle dashboard thereby providing little or no access to the lock. In accordance with the present invention, therefore, the device is difficult to tamper with and pry open.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ignition lock safety shroud that basically comprises a lock housing and interengagable C-shaped band and wherein the device may also comprise a release plunger for forcing the basic components apart when the device is unlocked.
Still another object of the present inventon is to provide an ignition lock safety shroud that is relatively simple in constructon, easy to operate, can be fabricated relatively inexpensively and can be readily stored at a lower section of the steering column when not in use.